The present invention relates to a protective box-shaped tube for inserting a putter into a golf bag which can be fitted to the golf bag.
Hitherto, a conventional golf bag generally provides with three inlets or compartments (A) (B) (C) for bringing a golf club thereinto. The inlets or compartments are constituted by means of two partition frames (b) (c) mounted at an opening of the golf bag. Through the inlet or compartment (A), a wood club with a long shaft is inserted into the bag and an iron club with a comparatively long shaft is inserted into the bag through the inlet or compartment (B) and further an iron club with a short shaft is inserted into the bag through the inlet or compartment (C). A putter which is employed on the green in playing golf may be inserted into the bag through any of the aforementioned three inlets or compartments and there is no inlet or compartment exclusively for inserting the putter into the bag. Thus, the putter is inserted into the bag with the iron or wood club.
However, when the golf bag is carried or transported in a manner that the putter is inserted into the bag with the other clubs, there is a danger that the face of a putter is damaged. In other words, since the putter provides with a shorter shaft than those of the other golf clubs, when the putter is inserted into the bag through any of the three inlets or compartments (A) (B) (C) as it stands, the putter falls onto the bottom of said inlets or compartments, thereby damaging the face of a putter due to touching the shafts of the other clubs. For this reason, the putter may be inserted into the bag by suspending one end of the head thereof onto the aforementioned partition frame (b) or (c), or the head is suspended across the partition frames (b) (c).
According to the conventional way, however, it may be noted that golf clubs bump each other within the golf bag in carriage or transportation of the bag; and as a result the face of a putter is damaged due to the face of an iron club or the shaft thereof. The face of a putter and particularly a "sweet" spot for hitting a golf ball are very crucial for a golf player.